


Don't Know Why He Swallowed A Fish

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Why He Swallowed A Fish

On the rare occasion that Nanao allows herself a dinner out, the Penguin Gourmet is one of her favourite places. The staff is friendly and knowledgeable, the seafood is out of this world, and though her diet of steamed fish and vegetables is rather joyless, the chefs always surprise her with new and exciting flavours.

So it is with some trepidation that she brings Daisuke there for dinner; if them going out is going to be a long time thing, she really wants him to like the place. If not, she wouldn't like to see him become one of the regulars there.

Daisuke is somewhat overdresssed for the occasion, as is his wont, and Nanao suspects it's an attempt to make her feel underdressed.He orders for them both, aperitifs and miso soup for starter, then selects the puffer fish for main course.

When the drinks arrive, someone has remembered to exchange the sweet martini bianco for her usual gin and tonic. Daisuke notices, but fortunately, the waiter chooses that moment to inform them that there's only one more serving of puffer fish available. He apologizes profoundly, which mollifies Daisuke somewhat.

He becomes completely forgiving of the kitchen once he has had a taste of the food, though, and Nanao can relax. He can be a bit short-tempered,especially when hungry, and she has spent some more time trying to please him than she really likes to. On the other hand, he can be really sweet and considerate, too.

They talk a little about the day's event. Daisuke tells her all about the new client he brought into the firm and how he's going to make partner in a year or so. Nanao sips her wine and listens. The mundane details of running the Hanaya don't interest him very much, really, and they don't know each other well enough for her to reveal the information trade she runs on the side.

Suddenly, Daisuke starts choking on his coffee. His face goes red and he wipes sweat from his forefead and upper lip.

"You!" he wheezes. "I knew it. You *bitch*."

Gasping, he points a shaking forefinger at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nanao hisses back.

In the periphery of her vision, she can see their waiter hovering.

"The…fish." Daisuke is clutching his throat now and his eyes are rolling wildly. It's not a good look for him. "Poison…Bitch!"

One flailing foot sends te table skittering as he slumps over in his chair. This definitely catches the attention of the rest of the guests as well as the entire serving staff.

"Oh, cut it out," Nanao snaps. "*I* had the puffer fish. *You're * having a panic attack."

Raising her voice, she calls out to their waiter:

"The check and a brown paper bag, please."

He is immediately at their side. Daisuke has stopped flailing, though he's still gasping. Perhaps she has been a little unfair. Perhaps a bit of indigestion contributed to the panic attack.

The waiter bows, laying down the requested bag on the table.

"This one is on us, I think," he says and after a small pause. "On behalf of the entire Penguin Gourmet, we're very sorry, Ise-san."

Nanao sighs.

"So am I," she says wearily. "So am I."

FIN


End file.
